Soirée de retrouvailles
by sylver cat
Summary: Cinq ans plus tard, Duo reçoit un email...
1. Invitation

**Invitation**

Il y a des gens qui ont de l'assurance. Qui ont du front tout le tour de la tête. Celle de la fille qui se fait dire, en guise de cruise : «Approche-toi! On va pas te manger!» et qui ose répondre : «Ben dans ce cas, j'suis pas intéressée.» Cette assurance qui nous fait pâtre, envier, et qui d'un sens, n'est pas venue toute seule. Ces gens ont probablement fait la guerre. Parce que dans ce monde, être assez honnête envers soi-même pour savoir précisément ce que l'on veut est une chose, si difficile soit-elle, mais avoir le front de le dire ouvertement et aller le chercher en est une autre.

De tous ceux qui l'on connut, ils diront que Duo Maxwell est une de ces personnes. Diarrhée verbale, y'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, y'a peur de rien, y'a du culot le jeunot… c'est ce qu'il entend souvent. Et puis, ça cache l'envie de ceux qui ne sont pas assez _straight foward_ pour mettre les points sur les «i». Parce que si y'a une chose qu'il a apprit de la vie, c'est bien que personne ne les mettra pour toi.

Oui Duo avait fait la guerre. Oui il avait connut pire. Oui il savait se défendre. Cherchez-lui pas des prunes, sinon il cognera, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Une très longue histoire, d'ailleurs, qui s'est échouée sur un monde en paix. Quand on lui avait offert un poste chez les Préventers, il y avait songé sérieusement. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de regarder la vie avec une possibilité d'avenir plus lointaine que de rester en vie demain. En fait, il ne savait pas du tout comment analyser la nouvelle situation. Et puis, il avait déjà donné en masse pour prendre des vacances. C'est pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les gens autour de lui, des années à se terrer dans des planques à la con forgent des amitiés assez extravagantes, mais c'est plutôt qu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois de sa vie devant un choix. Un choix dont l'une des deux options n'étaient pas de se faire tuer ou passer proche en câlisse. Et puis, un soir, Hilde et lui regardait les étoiles sur le toit de sa maison temporaire. Elle soupira. Elle aussi avait fait la guerre, mais elle y avait laissé des cicatrices bien différentes de celle de Duo.

-J'ai envie d'ouvrir une petite shop de mécanique.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il connaissait maintenant assez Hilde pour savoir qu'elle allait s'expliquer quand elle serait prête. Le silence ne dura pas très longtemps.

-C'est juste une idée, je sais, mais j'ai tellement envie d'avoir la paix. De me retrouver dans un coin perdu et fabriquer des choses…

-Être créatifs pour une fois.

-Ouais. «Créatifs». Créer des choses…

-Hum.

Peu importe ce qui se passe, les étoiles sont toujours aussi brillantes. Duo ferma les yeux, mais il pouvait encore les voir tellement il les connaissait par cœur. Lui aussi soupira. Créer des choses?

-J'ai envie de retourner sur L2, voir un peu comment ça a évoluée, même si je risque de pas aimer l'image.

Le lendemain matin, il avait poliment refusé l'offre de joindre les Préventers, à la grande surprise de tous. Il acheta une vieille baraque sur L2 et partie loin avec Hilde. Il tourna le dos, arrêta net toute communication avec quiconque de l'alliance de la terre. Il avait besoin de se retrouver, de mettre ses points sur ses «i», et ça, personne ne le fera pour lui.

Ça fait quelques années de ça.. Juste assez, dira-t-on, pour permettre à l'eau de passer sous les ponts et aux âmes meurtries de trouver un nouveau sens à leurs vies. Ses cheveux toujours aussi long, mais le corps un peu plus adulte, un petit sourire de séducteur en bouche, il en est à bichonner la petite fille toute rondelette qui tient dans ses bras. Elle fixe ses grands yeux améthystes qui ont fait, maintenant, tournés bien des têtes, un énorme sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne comprend pas comment tu fais! Elle braillait à tue-tête y'a même pas 5 minutes, arriva Hilde avec un biberon bien chaud, mais pas trop, en main.

-Faut croire que j'ai le tour avec les femmes.

-Ouais, mais tu pourrais les prendre un peu plus vieille. Elle a pas 3 mois!

Duo relève la tête vers Hilde affichant le sourire d'un enfant fier de lui.

-Je les aime mieux jeunes, de toute manière.

-Rends-moi ma puce, que je la sauves des griffes d'un séducteur.

Duo s'exécute. La petite semble un peu désorienté pendant quelques secondes de quitter les beaux grands yeux de Duo, puis reprend confiance en reconnaissant sa maman. Elle se met à gazouiller et Hilde en profite pour lui fourrer le biberon dans le bec. Le lait doit être bon, puisque qu'elle se met goulûment à boire.

-Pas trop vite Pénélope, tu risques de t'étouffer…

Duo se lève et quitte la cuisine. Il faut croire que les affaires marchent bien puisque Hilde et lui partagent maintenant une jolie petite maison dans un cartier pas trop commercial de L2. Mais bon, avec la maman en congé de maternité, ça lui doublait ses heures de travail. La shop est rentable, mais pas assez pour remplacer le personnel. Il monte dans sa chambre, ouvre son ordinateur portable rapiécé de partout (qu'il avait fait lui même) et ouvre son compte _email_, plus par habitude qu'autrement. Il sélectionne systématiquement tout les messages de personnes inconnues.

_-Get a degree now! It's eas...-_

_-Enlarge your penis-_

_-Réception de marchandise-_

_-Is he cheating?-_

_-Soirée de retrouvaille-_

_-Êtes-vous fait l'un pour l'autre?-_

Et puis, juste avait d'appuyer sur l'option _delete_, un détail l'en empêche. _Soirée de retrouvaille_… envoyé du bureau même de la _Winner corp._! Comment est-ce que Quatre avait eu son adresse?

La question le fit rire. Dans les faits actuels, il devrait plutôt se demander comment est-ce qu'il avait put s'en échapper pendant 5 ans…

5 ans… 5 ans, c'est long. Un milliard de choses peuvent se passer en 5 ans. Il avait laisser un monde où les choses se plaçaient tranquillement. WuFei et Sally avait rejoint les Préventers, Heero n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Quatre avait refuser, préférant fonder sa propre compagnie qui aiderait les gens simples à retrouver une maison et des emplois décents. Trowa lui aussi se tira comme un anglais, préférant trouver refuge au cirque de sa sœur adorée. Et Réléna, était-elle seulement heureuse? Il avait eu vent du succès de la _Winner Corp._ et du mariage politique de Réléna à un aristocrate en feuilletant les journaux. Mais du reste, que du vent. Il vit désormais trop loin pour entendre les échos moins médiatisés. Une soirée de retrouvaille… Est-il prêt à les avoir dans sa face après toutes ces années? Il ouvre le message en se demandant s'il a le luxe de prendre des vacances pour se rendre sur terre.

_Cher Duo,_

Ça commence bien, le _email_ lui est directement destiné. Il n'aura pas le choix de répondre.

_Comment est-ce que la vie te porte? Ici, tous va coussi-coussa. On a eu des jours meilleurs tout comme des pires. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop surpris d'avoir un message de moi. J'ai pu me trouver un remplaçant pour une semaine l'été prochain, la première d'août, et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose d'organiser une petite soirée de retrouvaille. Tous le monde est si occupé ici que nous sommes tous sur le point de nous perdre de vue définitivement. Je dois dire que ça me peinerait beaucoup._

_L'objet de ce message est pour te demander si tu accepte de venir faire un tour dans cette dit semaine. Les détails seront à confirmer plus tard, mais je crois qu'un état de force majeure est de mise pour garder nos amitiés, si distantes soient-elles, encore actives._

_Pourrais-tu répondre à ce message, s'il-te-plaît? Sincèrement, tu me manques, Duo. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de toi depuis ton départ sur L2. Enfin, pas de nouvelle directement de ta bouche. J'ai appris que _The Banana Project_ fonctionne très bien et je dois te féliciter pour ton idée d'une entreprise de réparation et réutilisation de matériel mécanique. Nous vivons dans une ère où la machine est devenue essentielle et pas toujours abordable._

_Sincèrement,_

_Quatre _

_Président-Fondateur_

Winner corp.

Duo clique sur la case _reply_ un sourire aux lèvres. C'est bien le genre de Quatre. Un _email_ après 5 ans sans contacte qui est aussi distant et poli qu'amicale et personnel. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, déjà il voit ses doigts répondre rapidement.

_Yo Man,_

_Je dois dire que ces petites vacances me feraient du bien et l'idée de vous revoir tous me donne le sourire, mais je doutes pouvoir me les permettre. _The Banana Project_ roule finalement comme sur des roulettes, mais on a quand même les moyens pas mal serrés. Et puis, je ne peux pas m'absenter durant le congé de maternité de Hilde. Même si elle pouvait peut-être me remplacer une semaine, je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule avec bébé Pénélope, fraîchement née. Tiens, en tout parents gâteaux, je te joins une photo. Elle est pas mignonne la poucette? Elle ressemble tellement à sa maman (mais elle a hérité des affreux yeux de son père!). Bha, peut-être que les siens vont remplacer dans nos mémoires ceux de l'infâme mâle qui n'a pas su prendre ses responsabilité et a plaqué sa copine enceinte. Faut dire que je lui ai aussi refilé une droite bien pausée. _

_Donc, pour l'invitation, elle est bien tentante, mais je vais devoir attendre encore quelques temps avant d'émettre une réponse officielle. Disons que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour la petite et que moi, je suis bien content d'en prendre responsabilité. _

_Dit le bonjour à ceux que je connais que tu connais et vois encore,_

_Cordialement,_

_Duo Maxwell,_

_Président-Fondateur-Mécanicien-Téléphoniste-Homme à tout faire_

The Banana Project

Il clique sur envoie et ainsi commence une correspondance qui dura jusqu'aux mois chaux de l'été artificielle de L2. Mais pour l'instant, Duo regarde par la fenêtre, plein de questions et de curiosités en tête. Après avoir évité pendant tout ce temps ses anciennes connaissances, puis pris de plus en plus de distance (l'habitude et les horaires de fou qui embarquent) il a maintenant bien envie de revoir leur binettes. Peut-être a-il vieillit, pendant ces 5 années?

Dehors, la neige tombe paisiblement. Quatre c'est arrangé pour que tous ait le temps de planifier des vacances. C'est bien son genre, pas de réponse négative possible.

À suivre…

**Sylver Cat**


	2. Correspondance

**Correspondance**

_Salut Quatrinichou,_

Août s'approche maintenant à grand pas et je me demandais, en regardant les dernières neiges fondrent, qui avait finalement répondu positivement à ton invitation? Hilde et moi magasinons une gardienne pour la petite et, si ça marche, je vais pouvoir me libérer. Sinon, je vais rester gardienne attitrée, c'est sur.

T'ai-je parlé de la drôle de dame que nous avons eu comme cliente? Elle revient tout les 3 jours pour un problème inexistant sur son robot domestique et nous accapare pendant une bonne demi-heure. Je crois qu'elle a seulement besoin d'attention. Ça m'énerve un peu puisque pendant ce temps, je ne peux pas m'occuper des réparations et les piles montent maintenant jusqu'aux plafonds. La shop est devenue beaucoup plus populaire et en plus de magasiner une gardienne, nous venons de mettre une annonce sur la porte pour engager un deuxième employé.

_Nous avons aussi des problèmes avec une gang de jeune qui n'ont vraiment rien d'intéressant à faire. C'est un peu délicat comme situation, puisque ce ne sont que des gamins de 15-16ans à la rue qui s'arrangent du mieux possible. Ils ne sont pas méchants, juste un peu délinquants. L2 n'a jamais été une colonie bien riche et le tôt de chômage et d'enfants à la rue est assez élevé. Ça me fend le cœur, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de tous ces gamins. Même si la shop roule de mieux en mieux, je n'ai simplement pas les moyens. Il y a plusieurs institutions qui se spécialisent là dedans maintenant. Mais bon, c'est comme tout, si le jeune ne veut pas y aller, y'a rien qui le force._

_Et toi? Comment va la Winner Corp.? En passant, désolé de n'avoir pu répondre plus tôt. Hilde n'est que récemment revenue au travail et nous sommes débordés!_

_Ciao!_

_Duo_

_

* * *

  
_

_Bon matin Duo,_

_Pour ton information, Wufei et Sally, n'ayant pas quitté la terre, ont accepté très rapidement l'offre. Ils avaient seulement peur de ne pas pouvoir prendre des vacances en même temps, mais ça s'est arrangé il n'y a pas longtemps. Savais-tu qu'ils ont annoncé officiellement la date de leur mariage? Ça m'a fait tout un choc lorsque j'ai appris qu'ils étaient ensemble, vu la différence d'âge. Après coup, j'y ai un peu plus songé et je trouves qu'ils forment un très beau couple. Trowa répond quelques fois à mes lettres, mais puisqu'il se refuse à utiliser internet et qu'il est continuellement en déplacement, nos correspondances sont assez difficiles. Je ne comprends pas ce gars… Il est entrain d'essayer d'arranger une tournée qui passerait proche de l'Angleterre pour qu'il puisse venir. À savoir si ça à fonctionné, j'attends toujours une lettre. Il semblait enthousiaste à l'idée. Réléna devrait être là. Bien que son horaire du temps soit excessivement chargé, elle a eut droit à des vacances surprises. Il faut croire que son mariage fonctionne bien : elle est enceinte! Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te demandé de garder la nouvelle secrète, elle n'a pas encore été annoncée aux médias. Finalement, Heero n'est pas rejoignable. Il a quitté la terre, tout comme toi, sans laissé de nouvelle à personne. J'ai lancer plusieurs messages codés sur internet et j'espère qu'il va tombé sur l'un ou l'autre et venir nous voir. Même avec toute la puissance de la _Winner Corp,_ il m'est impossible de le retracer. J'espère qu'il va bien._

_As-tu lu les nouvelles dernièrement? De plus en plus de vaisseaux-cargaisons se font attaquer par des pirates spatiaux. Quand j'ai appris leurs existence, il y a 2 ans, j'en suis resté bouche-bé. Des pirates de l'espace! La civilisation se remet tranquillement d'une guerre qui a presque tout ravagée et certaines personnes décident quand même de détruire autour de eux. L'on ne change pas l'être humain. Ces cargaisons sont des envoies de ravitaillement à des colonies plus éloignées, bien souvent, ou des envoies médicaux. Les Préventers sont encore trop petit, malgré toute leur puissance sur terre, pour pouvoir garder l'ordre aussi loin dans l'espace. Ces choses là me fâche. _

_J'espère que tu pourras trouver un moyen avec les enfants des rues sur L2. Il y en a heureusement beaucoup moins que dans notre enfance, mais ils ont besoin d'un encadrement souvent déficient. Je suis bien heureux que tu ne sois pas entrain d'essayer de tous les aider, j'avais bien peur que ce soit ton premier réflexe. Bien qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, tu vas seulement te détruire à vouloir tout faire en même temps. Il y a des organisations qui se spécialisent dans l'aide et la recherche de foyers, d'école et de travail pour ces pauvres gens. Les référer à ces organismes est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, même s'ils ne veulent pas y aller, le message va rester dans leurs têtes._

_Porte-toi bien, j'espère que tu trouveras une gardienne pour le mois d'août._

_Sincèrement,_

_Quatre R. Winner,_

_Président-Fondateur_

Winner Corp.

* * *

_Quatre!_

_Il est arrivé un truc vraiment vraiment trop marrant aujourd'hui et je dois te le raconter! Je t'avais parlé de la dame avec son robot domestique? Et bien, elle est revenue ce matin encore. J'étais entrain d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que son robot fonctionnait à merveille et que l'on ne pouvait rien faire de plus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque Hilde est arrivée avec bébé Pénélope. Sans prendre attention à la dame (Hilde a aussi eu affaire à elle) elle est aller derrière le comptoir pour me mettre la petite dans les bras. La gardienne ne s'était pas pointée. Tu aurais du voir les yeux de la dame! Ils sont devenus si grand et incrédule. Elle a baragouiné quelques choses, a ramassé son robot et est partie. Je crois qu'elle avait flashé sur moi. J'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas! Elle avait au moins deux fois mon âge, c'est dégoûtant._

_Au moins maintenant je sais comment me débarrasser des matantes fatigantes qui me cours après, hé, hé. Ça a du bien d'avoir une petit fille :) _

_Merci de m'avoir répondu. Je te signales dès que l'on trouve une gardienne._

_À plus,_

_Duo_

* * *

_**Message important**_

_Pour des raisons de santé et sécurité, le bureau principal de la _Winner Corp._ fermera ses portes pour une durée illimitée. _

_Pour toutes questions ou livraisons de matériel, veuillez vous rendre au bureau secondaire._

_Nous nous excusons des inconvenants,_

_Système de gestion_

Winner Corp.

* * *

_Cher Duo,_

_Je t'envoie ce message rapide pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter. Nous avons eu un déversement de produit toxique sur le plancher principal. Ça ne m'affecte pas, puisque les bureaux sont plus éloignés, mais je suis inquiet pour plusieurs de nos travailleurs. Nous avons été relocalisés._

_J'espère que personne n'en souffrira, même si j'en doutes très fort._

_Quatre R. Winner_

_Président-Fondateur_

Winner Corp.

* * *

_Bonne nouvelle!_

_Nous avons trouvé une gardienne! Je vais pouvoir venir à tes retrouvailles, sans problème. Nous avons aussi engagé un nouvel assistant et, bien que ses débuts soient difficiles, il apprend très vite à coup de claques derrière la tête. _

_À bientôt,_

_Duo_

_Pst : Merci de m'avoir envoyé ce dernier message. Je dois dire que celui du système de gestion m'a vraiment fait peur!_

_

* * *

_

À suivre

**Sylver Cat**_  
_


End file.
